First Stream of Sunlight
by Kirinenko
Summary: Después de ver una película de miedo, Otoya no puede dormir e intenta persuadir a Tokiya para que le deje dormir en su cama solo esa noche. Mención al RenMasa al final. TRADUCCIÓN NO AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: firestodust

ID: 4738886

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Por favor?"

"No"

"Vamos, _To-ki-ya_ "

"Dije que no"

"P-Pero… no puedo dormir así…" lloriqueó Otoya, haciendo un suave sonido de queja similar al de un cachorrito abatido. Tokiya, que había estado mirando hacia la pared ya que estaba acostado en su cama, no se atrevió a moverse de su posición.

"Tokiya…" y entonces procedió a empujar el hombro de su compañero con la cabeza.

"¡Soy yo el que no puede dormir si sigues así!" Tokiya replicó al sentir la frente refregarse contra su antebrazo. Inmediatamente se sentó para fulminarle con la mirada.

 _Gran error._

"¿Por favor…?" si Otoya tuviese orejas de perro, estarán aplanadas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tokiya parpadeó, estaba viendo cosas. Se frotó las sienes en un intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza "¡Si sabías que esto iba a pasar, no deberías haber visto una película de miedo con tus amigos!"

"¡P-Pero no fue idea mía! Y… y… Haruka-chan estaba ahí así que no podía decir que no, ya sabes" Otoya jugó con sus dedos "Como un hombre, sería realmente malo" especialmente porque fue él quien prometió que se sentaría a su lado para que no pasase demasiado miedo.

"No estás siendo precisamente muy varonil en este momento" señaló lo obvio. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba bien para Otoya el comportarse como un valiente cuando se trataba de Haruka, pero cuando era él, volvía a ser todo un cabeza hueca? Si hubiese sabido que esta sería la reacción de Otoya, para empezar, habría evitado que accediera. _¿Quién sino él se sentiría incómodo con la estupidez de su compañero de cuarto?_

"Vuelve a tu propia cama, Otoya"

"¡Vamos! Solo por hoy, _por favooor_ …. Haré lo que me pidas" Otoya unió sus manos, ¿cuán desesperado estaba? Lo suficiente desesperado como para tirar su orgullo por la ventana y suplicar de rodillas al lado de la cama de Tokiya, así es. _¿Qué edad se suponía que tenía?_

Tokiya dejó salir un suspiro resignado y muy lentamente… y podría añadir que con reticencia, se echó hacia un lado. La cama en sí no era tan grande y, definitivamente, no estaba hecha para dos personas. Pero estaba cansado y Otoya no mostraba intenciones de rendirse. En el peor de los casos, se colaría en su cama mientras dormía. Y prefería estar despierto dando su consentimiento que despertarse con una revelación sorprendente.

Tokiya lo miró apagadamente "Si hago esto, ¿te quedarás tranquilo durante el resto de la noche y me dejarás dormir?"

" **¡Sí!"** Otoya lo tomó como un sí y, al momento, se metió bajo las sábanas y rápidamente se puso cómodo, moviéndose para encontrar un buen lugar donde acomodarse **"¡OYE! ¡Aún no dije que estuviese bien!"** Tokiya había estado esperando algo de moderación pero era Otoya de quien estaban hablando. La moderación no existía en su vocabulario.

"¡Otoya!" Tokiya abrió las sabanas y se lo encontró allí acurrucado "Dijiste que harías lo que pidiera, ¿verdad?" Otoya dejó de moverse y asomó la cabeza por las sabanas "Uh hu"

Entonces, colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada de Tokiya para dedicarle toda su atención. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia debido a la falta en la cama. Y Tokiya se estremeció visiblemente cuando sintió el cálido aliento del otro acariciando su mejilla y rápidamente desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual.

 _Esto… esto era un poco…_

Tokiya le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo que el despistado de Otoya se diese la vuelta " **T-Tuuu** te quedas hacia ese lado, y yo miraré hacia la pared. Esta posición, con nuestras espaldas la una contra la otra, debe mantenerse hasta mañana por la mañana. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí… ¿vale?" Otoya realmente no lo entendía pero cualquier cosa que hiciese que Tokiya durmiese mejor. Estaba contento de no tener que dormir solo en su cama. Era un hecho que Tokiya no le tendría con las luces encendidas. Y se sentía mejor sintiendo un cuerpo cálido con un ritmo cardíaco constante junto a él. Le ayudaba a calmarse un poco. Un recordatorio constante de que alguien estaba justo a su lado. Se acurrucó contento entre las sabanas.

Tokiya nunca durmió con nadie antes en la misma cama. Esto era muy incómodo para él. Compartían las mismas sabanas y podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tokiya a través de su pijama así como el subir y bajar de su respirar. Por no mencionar el ocasional roce de los pies de Otoya contra los suyos. _¡¿Cómo iba a dormir si estaba demasiado consciente de los más mínimos movimientos?!_

"Tokiya…" le escuchó murmurar suavemente su nombre.

 _¿Qué pasa ahora?_ Contuvo su fruncimiento de ceño y respondió con el tono más neutral que pudo conseguir. Se suponía que aún estaba enfadado con él "¿Sí…?"

"Gracias. Y… buenas noches" incluso si no estaba frente a él, casi podía sentir la sonrisa contenta de este con solo su voz.

"B…Buenas noches…" gruñó Tokiya en respuesta. La mayor parte de la irritación provenía de cómo, con solo unas pocas palabras, ya no se sentía molesto con él.

No tardó mucho en aceptar finalmente la entidad invasiva. Y su suave calidez comenzó a adormecerlo gradualmente.

#

Los ojos de Tokiya se abrieron lentamente. _¿Su alarma sonó?_ No recordaba haberla escuchado. Tal vez todavía era pronto… pero _mm, la cama se siente tan bien_ y su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente letárgico como para ser un montón de extremidades inútiles durante un rato más. Por alguna razón, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan bien descansado.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío, _¿se había quitado la manta en algún momento?_ Se acurrucó más cerca de la atrayente calidez, enroscando sus brazos y piernas entorno a su almohada… ¿fue siempre así de larga? ¿Alguna vez compró una almohada para el cuerpo? Demasiadas preguntas… _mmm, piensa más tarde…_ Dejó escapar un suave suspiro y enterró su cara contra la tela, olía bastante bien también… _tal vez era el nuevo suavizante para telas…_ pensó distraído.

Al menos hasta que sintió que se movía por sí solo.

 _Eh._

Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, se encontró con la mejilla contra lo que parecía ser tela de algodón roja.

 _¡¿Ehh…?!_

Sus manos, con voluntad propia, descendieron por la supuesta almohada y trazaron los contornos del cuerpo. Esperando que fuese suave, no esculpido. También estaba bastante definido. Alzando un trozo de tela, tal vez con curiosidad morbosa, metió la mano dentro. Y en lugar de sentir lo que habría sido una funda de almohada, se sentía como… como…

"Ahh…" dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

"…!" la mandíbula de Tokiya se abrió en un grito silencioso.

Y muy, muy cuidadosamente, sacó su mano de debajo de la camiseta para no despertarlo.

Los ojos de Otoya seguía cerrados, la respiración permanecía regular. Aparte de la agitación inicial de cuando le sintió alzarse _(Tokiya gritó mentalmente de nuevo),_ no mostró signo alguno de ser sacado de su sueño.

Para su alivio.

Apretó la muñeca que pertenecía a la mano que acababa de tocarle.

 _Le tocó._ Pasó estas manos por él mientras dormía. Se provechó de él. Bueno, no conscientemente p-pero…

Tokiya abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho e intentó consolarse al negarlo una y otra vez, balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras lo hacía.

Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que estaba agradecido de que Otoya durmiese profundamente. Siguió durmiendo tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Otoya siempre estaba moviéndose cuando estaba consciente así que verle tranquilo y relajado, de este modo, era un lado de él que no veía demasiado a menudo. A pesar de que han estado viviendo en la misma habitación durante un par de meses. No es como si deliberadamente pasase al otro lado de la habitación solo para ver el rostro dormido de su compañero de cuarto. Eso es algo que podría garantizarle una orden de restricción.

 _Indefenso…_

Si fuera alguna otra persona con intenciones maliciosas… Tokiya se acercó y apartó ligeramente algunos mechones de pelo rojo de su frente. La verdadera industria tras este mundo de ídolos no era tan pura e inocente como ellos mismos lo hacían ser. Pero tenía la sensación de que Otoya seguiría igual a pesar de los obstáculos que tenía delante.

Tenía un espíritu fuerte y decidido, y sus canciones le daban fuerza al mundo. Le recordaba a la gente que hay calidez, que había cosas buenas en la gente. Era ingenuo pensar de ese modo. Pero quizás, al propio Tokiya no le importaría creer en ese tipo de ideal.

"Esa es una buena expresión, Tokiya" sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos somnolientos y adorables lo miraban. Como resultado, su sonrisa anterior se volvió una torpe y torcida.

Y Otoya soltó una ligera risa, extendiendo la mano para revolver el pelo despeinado de Tokiya, que estaba más de punta de lo habitual "Buenos días, Tokiya, parece que estás de buen humor. ¿Dormiste bien conmigo a tu lado?"

"No te lo adjudiques tanto" Tokiya colocó ambas manos sobre los lados del rostro de Otoya.

Y tiró "¡Au, au, au! **¡Tokiyaaa…!** "

"Eso es lo que consigues por ser tan descarado tan temprano!"

"Que malo…" Otoya le saca la lengua. Sus manos habían dejado a Tokiya hace rato y, en su lugar, masajeaban sus mejillas.

Tokiya sonrió triunfante ante su pequeña venganza y procedió a ir hacia el baño. pero cuando se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, pudo escucharse murmurar en voz baja "…No me importaría… otra vez…" antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

La sonrisa de Otoya siguió ahí "Escuché eso"

~Fin~

 **#Omake#**

"Otoya-kun, ¿pasó algo bueno? Es como si prácticamente estuvieses radiante de felicidad" Natsuki apuntó con su observación en mitad del descanso para almorzar. El comentario solo sirvió para que las mejillas del guitarrista se sonrojaran aún más por la felicidad.

Poco después le siguió un tono escéptico que pertenecía a Syo "¿En serio? A mí me parece que está como siempre"

Otoya jugó tímidamente con los botones de su chaqueta "Jeje, bueno… es solo que… fue mi primera ve durmiendo con Tokiya"

 **¡CRAAAASSSSH!**

Todos miraron inmediatamente a la fuente del sonido con la boca abierta ante la visión inesperada.

En esa misma noche…

En mitad de componer una canción, Masato dejó de mover su pincel cuando el penetrante y profundo olor a rosas llegó a la habitación con una fuerza increíble. Provocó que inconscientemente dejase una mancha enorme y fea de tinta en el papel en el que estaba trabajando, cuando Ren salió de la ducha con solo una bata y oliendo demasiado fuerte a aceite de rosas.

Con el pelo mojado y bastante enredado, Ren se colocó junto a la puerta de su habitación compartida, lanzándole palabras sin pronunciar a Masato junto con una mirada sensual que podría haber llevado a toda su horda de fanáticas al coma.

Sus dedos juguetearon sugestivamente con las tiras de tela que colgaban y que eran lo único que mantenía unidas las telas "Masato…" su nombre se deslizó de esos labios pecaminosos con un ronroneo bajo y seductor "Esta noche, vamos a…"

" **Me niego"**

-Fin-


End file.
